Entretenimiento
by Mihael-Lamperouge
Summary: "Ya verás que no vas a arrepentirte, Kyoya. Tu solo déjame entretenerte". D18, oneshot, lime.


Una especie de songfic extraño basado en una canción de Robbie Williams llamada "let me entertain you" y dedicado a Lenore Pendragon, fan del D18. En general, ni la canción, ni Kyoya Hibari, ni Dino Cavallone, ni KHR en sí me pertenecen. El entretenimiento sí.

* * *

Desde la primera vez que lo vio, Hibari Kyoya pensó que era un completo idiota. El rubio cabello desordenado y largo, además de ese aire distraído y su visible torpeza lo convertían en el tipo de persona que el solía detestar (aunque claro, no era precisamente que a Hibari le gustaran mucho las personas). El mayor era un herbívoro a todas luces, de ésos a los que les gusta compartir tiempo y sonrisas con otros herbívoros iguales a ellos y que son felices al hacerlo. Si ya estas características le restaban puntos de importancia ante sus ojos, el hecho de ser amigo de Sawada Tsunayoshi y tener relación con el resto de los idiotas que solían acompañarle volvía al joven una persona menos confiable todavía. En la escala de "herbívoros indeseables" del prefecto de Namimori, Dino Cavallone había pasando a ocupar el segundo lugar, justamente detrás de Sawada, y ni siquiera habían intercambiado más de dos frases.

-Ni de broma- sentenció entonces Hibari, sujetando aquel par de peligrosas tonfas con una decisión tal que hizo que el Decimo Cavallone tragara saliva, sin embargo, se mantuvo sereno y firme en su sitio. Había ido hasta Japón a cumplir una misión que le había encomendado su ex tutor, por tanto, tenía que llevar a cabo su comitiva costara lo que costara. Aun cuando eso significara lidiar con un muchachito de dieciséis años con mentalidad de asesino.

-Por favor Kyoya…intenta ser razonable

"Oh vaya…ahora nos estamos tuteando."

-No es algo que tenga que ver conmigo. No me importa. Que hagan esos herbívoros lo que quieran de sus vidas.

-Vamos… ¿no lo harías por ellos?

-Ya te dije que pueden matarse si quieren, no es asunto mío.

Dino suspiró, se pasó la mano derecha por el cabello y extrajo con la otra el látigo que había recibido de su ilustre profesor. Dirigió entonces una estoica mirada al prefecto, y el brillo de sus ojos se esfumó, dándole paso a una expresión mucho más seria y adusta, aunque ni siquiera eso sirvió para cambiar la imagen de niño rico que ya estaba en la mente de Hibari.

-Supuse que dirías eso, Kyoya….Bueno, entonces tendré que convencerte de otra manera.

No supo por qué, pero la manera en la que el joven pronunció aquellas palabras le produjo un cierto cosquilleo a Kyoya, que fue extendiéndose rápidamente por todo su sistema nervioso, como un choque eléctrico que de inmediato logró despertar su gusto por la pelea. Con una sonrisa torcida y orgullosa se abalanzó entonces sobre Dino, quien también sonreía, aunque de una manera mucho más limpia y abierta, recibiendo el ataque de aquellas tonfas con un certero movimiento del látigo de cuero. Ambos intercambiaron miradas fugaces. Un momento, un simple gesto, el mundo entero.

La pelea la ganó Dino, por supuesto, pero no salió bien librado de la misma. La sangre le resbalaba por el cuello, y la ropa desgarrada se le adhería al cuerpo debido al sudor, eso sin contar la gran cantidad de hematomas que el de ojos azul acero había causadoo en su piel con aquel par de tonfas. Él mismo se encontraba cansado, herido y completamente magullado, pero muy satisfecho. Definitivamente, esa expresión que rezaba "no juzgues un libro por su portada" se aplicaba sin problema a Dino Cavallone.

-¿Y entonces, Kyoya? (Hibari odiaba que pronunciara su nombre con tanta confianza) ¿Te he convencido con eso? ¿Aceptarás el entrenamiento?

Lo dudó, por supuesto, y estuvo tentadísimo a decirle otra vez que no, pero había "algo" que a Kyoya le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Ese "algo" estaba dormido en Cavallone, lo sabía, y sólo era cuestión de apretar los interruptores correctos para dejarlo salir. No era un herbívoro cualquiera, y tal vez, solo tal vez, pudiera resultar de aquella extraña relación de alumno-maestro algo interesante.

-Que quede claro que no lo hago por Sawada, ni por ninguno de sus amigos. Esto será en beneficio mío.

-¡Me alegra, Kyoya! –le dijo el otro, pasándole confiadamente el brazo herido por sobre los hombros- Ya verás que no vas a arrepentirte. Tu solo déjame entretenerte.

* * *

De más está decir que Dino cumplió cabalmente con su promesa, por que si hubo algo que a Kyoya no le faltó a partir de esa y durante todas las tardes que le siguieron, fue precisamente entretenimiento. Las batallas con Cavallone eran encuentros donde terminaba cansado, jadeante, enfurecido con el rubio y bastante magullado, pero sobre todo, cuando Dino le estrujaba con el látigo y le sonreía –la señal de que la "lección" del día había finalizado-, él no podía evitar sentirse ansioso. La sangre comenzaba a hervirle de nuevo, y deseaba arrojarse sobre el cuerpo ajeno, para molerlo a golpes y borrarle esa risita de autosuficiencia de una buena vez, pero le podía más el cansancio y terminaba derrumbándose en el cemento, jurándose a si mismo que "lo vencería la próxima vez". Pero, por supuesto, esa "próxima vez" todavía no había llegado.

Sin embargo, un día de tantos, Dino no apareció en la azotea de Namimori para el entrenamiento diario. Hibari lo esperó por casi una hora y media bajo el rayo del sol, dormitando de vez en cuando, pero sencillamente el rubio no se dignó a aparecer. A Hibari se le ocurrieron quinientas cincuenta y tres maneras diferentes de morderlo hasta la muerte, pero al final tuvo que aceptar que no iba a poder ponerlas en práctica aquel día, porque Dino no iba a llegar, así que se conformó con regresar a paso apresurado a la oficina del Comité Disciplinario y golpear a dos o tres alumnos que tuvieron la mala fortuna de encontrarse en el lugar menos indicado a la hora menos indicada. Su humor estaba más alterado que de costumbre, y si alguien le hubiera advertido sobre lo que estaba a punto de encontrarse cuando abriera la puerta de la oficina, seguramente habría dado vuelta atrás.

Y es que ahí estaba el rubio idiota, en SU oficina, sentado cómodamente en SU silla, con los pies sobre SU escritorio, tomando café en SU taza y encima, jugando con SU ave. Y sonriendo. El colmo del cinismo. Maldito, maldito bastardo altanero, junior, playboy y filántropo. Maldito Cavallone.

-¡Hey, Kyo…!

El golpe en el rostro que le propinó al mayor no le pareció suficiente castigo por haberlo hecho esperar como un idiota en un día con 35° Celsius de temperatura y encima usurpar su propiedad, así que se preparó para asestarle otro, pero Dino detuvo ágilmente la tonfa que ya estaba a sólo milímetros de su cara. Y le sonrió tan descaradamente que el de pelo negro decidió que en definitiva tenía que cogerlo por el cuello, ahorcarlo, sacarle las vísceras, los ojos y los sesos y dárselos de comer a los cuervos, porque si no lo hacía, su alma no iba a estar en paz nunca.

-Tranquilízate, Kyoya…

-Lárgate de mi oficina.

-Pero si estoy muy cómodo aquí….no creo que quieras ser un mal anfitrión, ¿verdad?

-Que te largues si no quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte, Haneuma…

-¿Y qué si quiero que lo hagas?

A Hibari hasta se le olvidó qué rayos estaba haciendo tan sólo unos segundos antes. Miró al otro con una mezcla de desconcierto e incredulidad, y pensó que no podría ser más idiota porque sería un delito contra la humanidad. ¡Por favor! ¿En serio, Cavallone? _¿En serio?_

-Entonces mueve tu trasero a la azotea, por que yo no pienso destruir mi oficina en una pelea con un idiota como tú.

-Lo siento, pero la clase de hoy va a ser…distinta –le respondió el rubio. Tomó un mechón de su cabello negro con la diestra, pero Hibari fue más rápido y lo rechazó.

-Tú me prometiste que ibas a entretenerme, _Haneuma- _recriminó con seriedad

-Y eso es lo que pienso hacer, _Kyoya_…

Todavía le funcionaba medianamente el raciocinio cuando el mayor lo acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a besarle con ansia, porque de hecho, el prefecto intentó quitárselo de encima varias veces, hasta que el mayor tuvo la brillante idea de sujetarle las manos, enredar sus piernas con las del moreno y alejar las tonfas lo más posible de su dueño para evitar que hiciera uso de ellas. Aun así, Hibari luchó con uñas y dientes –literal- para hacerle ver al estúpido engreído que lo tenía aprisionado que no iba a rendirse sin dar pelea, por lo cual mordió con fiereza el labio inferior ajeno. Creyó que con eso bastaría, pero no. Dino sólo se relamió la sangre con galanura y volvió a besarlo, esta vez introduciendo la lengua hasta lo más profundo de la boca del futuro guardián de los Vongola.

-_Vi è piaciuto_? – le preguntó el rubio en italiano, mirándole fijo a los ojos. El atisbo de una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujó en los labios al ver a Hibari sonrojado y tratando de mantener la respiración lo más normal posible aun a pesar de que le faltaba el aire y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era inspirar profundamente; sin embargo, ésta se le borró cuando el prefecto le dio un puntapié justo en la espinilla.

-_Per niente_- respondió en un italiano medianamente aceptable, fruto de todas esas veces en las que había escuchado al Decimo Cavallone hablar con Romario en su idioma natal.

-Vamos, no seas mentiroso. Te encanta. A leguas puedo ver que estás muy tenso y sé que lo que más deseas ahora, querido Kyoya, es que te quite el uniforme –aunque la verdad, te queda estupendo, me dan más ganas de follarte con él puesto-, que te tire en el escritorio y te dé hasta que no puedas levantarte, pero no te preocupes, es justo lo que tengo planeado hacer. Te hace falta relajarte, y no sé tú, pero a mí las pajas ya no me satisfacen, así que decidí enseñarte hoy que la mejor manera para calmarse es teniendo una buena sesión de sexo. Ahora, si pudieras ser un poco más participativo…

Segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos en la que Hibari realmente se había quedado sin palabras. No supo si fue el descaro con el que el otro había hablado o lo inconcebible de la situación. O a lo mejor el calor, ni idea. Pero ahí estaban otra vez esas ansias de combate que ya conocía, más enfocadas ahora en otro tipo de "pelea", y esa jodida vocecita dentro de su cabeza diciéndole que "no estaría mal probar". Además, la mano de Cavallone acariciándole la espalda le invitaba a mandar todo al diablo y dejarse llevar por el ritmo de la cadera del rubio, la cual ya estaba frotándose contra la suya. Y le dolió en el alma admitirlo pero sí, esa cadencia tan propia de su maestro y la jodida manera en la que jadeaba su nombre contra su oído comenzaban a volverlo loco. Cavallone y su cuerpo, Cavallone y su libertad, Cavallone y su manera de ver la vida como un juego suicida, Cavallone y su sonrisa. Cavallone…Cavallone…

-Cavallone…

Daño hecho, locura desatada, una sonrisa seductora y una invitación abierta que no fue desaprovechada.

Hibari dejó que el deseo sexual y las ansias de vencer a su mentor se escaparan en todas las mordidas que le asestó a los labios de Dino, quien, complacido, tomó a su alumno por la cintura con un brazo y le atrajo hacia sí lo más cerca que pudo. De hecho, Hibari ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo había ocurrido, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba se encontraba sentado a horcajadas en las piernas de Dino con su ya muy erecto miembro clavándosele en el muslo. Jadeó, el rubio lo oyó, y se odió mentalmente por haberlo hecho.

Para enmendarse, bajó las manos como pudo hasta dar con el borde de la camiseta negra de Dino y le obligó a levantar las manos para quitársela. Una vez lo hubo hecho, sonrió de manera sardónica y se llevó la prenda a la nariz, olfateándola y dejando que los pulmones se le llenaran con la esencia del Potro Salvaje, con lo cual logró su cometido: Dino tragó saliva y se relamió los labios lentamente. Oh vaya, resultaba que ese simple gesto le ponía. Bueno, si se trataba de perder los escrúpulos, no estaba mal si jugaban un poco. El asunto es que no contaba con que Dino estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Él también tenía muchas ganas de jugar.

Con presteza, el Decimo Cavallone le tomó de la nuca y le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando expuestos la tímida nuez y el cuello. Una vez que tuvo el área despejada, Dino mordió la piel de Hibari repartiendo marcas de dientes en el cuello, la clavícula y todo aquel lugar al que pudiera tener acceso con los labios, sin embargo, no le quitó la camisa, sino que se contentó con levantarla hasta la altura de los pezones de Hibari para dejar también su marca en aquella zona, logrando arrancarle unas cuantas palabras altisonantes mezcladas con el placer. Se detuvo justo cuando el moreno comenzaba a desabotonarse la prenda para quitársela, así que le tomo las manos y negó con la cabeza.

-Déjatela puesta. Te dije que me pone más la idea de follarte con el uniforme puesto.

Iba a reclamarle que fuera fetichista, pero no le quedó más remedio que obedecerlo, principalmente porque Dino ya estaba concentrado en bajarle el cierre del pantalón y meter las manos para masturbarle. Y carajo…lo hacía tan bien…su mano se deslizaba por toda su erección, presionando por momentos y acariciando la punta con el dedo pulgar, jugando. Comenzó a preguntarse si no habría ensayado esto consigo mismo cada noche, masturbándose mientras pensaba en él…o si no lo había aprendido practicando con alguien más. De pronto lo invadió la furia –de hecho, eran celos, pero ya a esas alturas no sabía diferenciar qué era qué-, y en un acto de simple capricho movió la cadera hacia el frente, consiguiendo que la erección de Dino rozara su trasero, con lo cual ambos gimieron. Y sonrieron. Al diablo los preámbulos: había cosas mejores que hacer.

Honesto es confesar que a Kyoya no le hizo mucha gracia que el rubio le hiciera primero levantarse y después apoyar los codos y medio cuerpo en el escritorio, pero luego lo agradeció porque los dedos de Cavallone dentro de él le hicieron doblegarse de tal manera que pensó en detenerlo y mandarlo al diablo, aunque después lo reconsidero al darse cuenta de que si lo hacía, quedaría como un idiota. Dejó que el mayor lo masturbara y hasta se permitió el lujo de gemir cuando aquellos dedos dieron con un cierto punto que lo hizo replantearse por completo algunos ciertos aspectos referentes a su primera impresión del rubio, pero lo que sí alcanzó a confirmar cuando los dedos fueron remplazados por el pene de Dino en una estocada profunda, fue que sí, efectivamente, el Potro Salvaje sabía cómo cumplir sus promesas.

* * *

-Kyoya, ya llegué…

Dino cerró tras de si la puerta del apartamento, se quitó el saco, arrojó por ahí los zapatos y suspiró profundamente. Le jodía por completo el hecho de haber tenido que trabajar el día de su aniversario, y estaba más que preparado para encontrarse con un Hibari arisco y mordaz, pero se sorprendió al encontrar el recibidor vacío y las luces apagadas. Aquello no era para nada normal.

Extrañado, Dino buscó en la sala, en el comedor, en la cocina e incluso en el baño, pero no había rastro del Guardián de la Nube. Se preguntó si Tsuna habría convocado de último momento al moreno, pero casi de inmediato rechazó la idea, porque Hibari habría tenido de menos la decencia de avisarle –con una llamada extremadamente breve, pero le habría avisado-, y además, su celular estaba en la mesa de la cocina, apagado. ¿Habría salido por algo de comer? Imposible, justo el día anterior habían hecho la compra. ¿Habría quedado con un amigo? Doblemente imposible: Kyoya no era de ésos que se iban de juerga a cada rato. Y entonces un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando pensó que, a lo mejor, los Millefiore se lo habían llevado. Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda….

Regresó corriendo a buscar el saco que justo acababa de botar en el sofá y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente su celular en los bolsillos del mismo. En ésas estaba cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que le hizo emitir un gran suspiro de tranquilidad y a la vez tragarse las palabras de alivio que estuvo a punto de pronunciar, porque la miradita que Kyoya le regaló fue tan jodidamente perversa que por un momento pensó que hubiera sido mejor que se lo llevaran los Millefiore.

-Por fin llegas, Haneuma…

-Kyoya….yo…lo siento, creí que no estabas en casa y…

-Tú y tus siempre estúpidas excusas – le dijo el moreno, acercándose hacia él lentamente. Dino retrocedió- Me dijiste que hoy tenías el día libre, y mira, llegas hasta pasadas las tres de la madrugada…

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero los chicos…ya sabes, esto… ¡Woah!

Kyoya rio al ver que a pesar de los años, Dino no había perdido esa característica torpeza suya que lo hacía golpearse y tropezarse con cualquier cosa, en este caso, el sofá que tenía justamente detrás suyo. Asustado, el rubio ya estaba por sacar el látigo para defenderse cuando vio que estaba acorralado, pero no contaba con que Kyoya se le abalanzaría encima, directo a morderle la boca. Aun a pesar de la situación, Cavallone no pudo evitar regresarle el beso con ansia, hasta que un ligero "click", le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Lo miró confundido, y pudo ver gracias a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana que Hibari sonreía con toda la saña y maldad de que era capaz.

-¿Kyoya…? ¿Qué…qué haces? ¿A qué vienen las esposas? ¿Y por qué no enciendes la luz? ¿K-Kyoya….?

- Perciò avanti, divertiti con me, Haneuma…


End file.
